


It’s Not the End of Time

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover Fanfic, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: I started this in hopes of having it done yesterday but I was so exhausted yesterday I couldn’t stay awake. So finally after reviewing and editing. Here it is.





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda Spellman was taking a vacation from Greendale. Her sister was worried she would have another break down if she stayed. So Zelda decided to travel like she use to before Ambrose and Sabrina came along. It took much convincing from Hilda that they would be just fine for a few months without her. Ambrose and Sabrina were basically young adults now they didn’t need to be watched 24/7. 

When Sabrina’s parents died Zelda had a mental breakdown. She stopped eating, cried all the time and started hurting herself. Zelda ended up having to be in a hospital for a few weeks. She hated Hilda for putting her there at first. Later on she appreciated being alive to see Sabrina and Ambrose grow up. 

So that’s how Zelda found herself in England. Hilda had spent a good part of her life and Ambrose’s childhood in England and neither had ever quite lost their accents. Zelda herself spent her younger years in Paris before settling back in Greendale with Hilda. Zelda made her way into the small flat she would be staying in for the foreseeable future. Hilda knew someone still from her time in England and was able to find a nice place for her sister. 

“Spellman Family Mortuary, this is Hilda.”

“Hilda, I made it safely.” Zelda said quietly over the phone.

“Good now promise to take care of yourself. We will all be just fine until you come home. He can’t hurt you anymore Zelda.” 

“I know, Hilda. I’m going to unpack now. Then I have to go buy groceries.”

“Goodbye Zelds. I love you. We all do.”

“Love you too.” Zelda mumbled quickly hanging up.

Zelda unpacked her suitcases and then made her way down the street to the grocery store. She hated grocery shopping she had avoided it for years but since she was alone she would have to do it now. Zelda pushed the cart down each aisle looking at things. She had been zoning out until she overheard a somewhat heated conversation. 

“What is the point of this?” The woman asked.

“You have to slowly do things in public. You know you can’t just throw yourself back into regular life right away.” The man explained to the brunette woman. 

Zelda found herself studying the pair. The man had gray hair and gray angry looking eyebrows. The woman had brunette curls piled atop her head and the brightest blue eyes Zelda had ever seen. She was pretty sure they were both Scottish. 

“Do you think things are different? That I’m different.” The woman asked seriously.

“Missy I can’t fully answer that question only you can. People make mistakes and I understand that you thought it was your only option.” 

Zelda wondered what Missy had done but she also found the brunette woman very attractive. 

“What are you looking at?” Missy asked the redhead staring at her. 

“I’m sorry, I spaced out.” Zelda mumbled quietly. 

“You looked like you were ease-dropping to me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Zelda said walking away. 

“Sorry about that Ma’am. Missy here didn’t mean anything by it. She just isn’t very good socially.” 

“It’s alright. I’m not either. I’m sorry for staring Missy.” Zelda said as she finally walked away. She finished getting her groceries and went back to her flat. 

“Why were you rude to that woman in the store?” The man asked Missy. 

“I felt like she was staring at me. It made uncomfortable. Why did you apologize to her?” 

“I felt like you were being rude to her.”

“She shouldn’t have been staring.”

“Maybe she thought you were attractive.”

Missy stopped and through about that. No one had been interested in her in a long time. The Doctor was the only person that stuck around her whole life. 

“I can’t come tomorrow Missy but do try to get out for a little while.” 

“I will try.” 

The doctor smiled at Missy as she made her way back into the facility for the night. 

Zelda had trouble sleeping. Her nightmares getting the best of her again. Hopefully the longer she was away from home and him the better things would get. She stayed up the rest of the night and as soon as the sun rose she went and made herself some coffee. She drank coffee and chained smoked for hours. She finally decided to get dressed and go out for a bit. Hilda was always telling her calming walks in the fresh air were good for her and her blood pressure. 

Zelda walked a few blocks and found a park. She walked until she found a bench and sat down. 

Missy was out and walking through the park when she saw the redhead from the grocery store sitting on a bench. 

“I’m Missy and I’m sorry for being rude to you yesterday. I’m trying to work on my social skills.” Missy smiled as she sat down a little too close to Zelda. 

“I’m Zelda and I’m sorry for staring. You have really pretty eyes.” Zelda blushed and turned her head to look away completely. 

“Thank you.” Missy mumbled quietly. “You’re not from here.” 

“I’m not and you’re Scottish.” 

“Yes I am.” Missy chuckled. 

“I’m taking a vacation, I guess from home.” 

“Where is a home?”

“A small town called Greendale.”

“So umm how long is this vacation?” 

“I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Do you have anyone in Greendale waiting for you?”

“My sister, my nephew and my niece live there. We own a mortuary.” Zelda smiled thinking of her family. 

“So why did you leave them?” Missy pried. 

“It’s complicated.” 

“So the man with you yesterday is your boyfriend?” 

“No, not exactly he is the only person I have in my life. We have known each other since we were children.” 

“Oh.” 

“I have to go soon but could you meet me here tomorrow at the same time?” Missy asked staring at Zelda. 

“I guess so.” 

“See you tomorrow then.” Missy hugged the redhead and then got up and walked away. 

There was something so different about Missy but Zelda wasn’t sure what it was exactly. She was just so curious about who the woman was and wanted to know more. So Zelda found herself sitting on the same bench that she was on the day before waiting for Missy. She didn’t have to wait long before the brunette started walking towards her. 

“You came.” Missy smiled happily. 

“I told you, I would.”

“I know but people lie all the time.” 

“I wanted to come.” Zelda said.

Missy sat down next to Zelda just as close as she did the day before. So close their knees touched. 

“You seem to always wear purple, I have noticed.” 

“It’s my favorite and it’s a color for royalty.” Missy smiled. 

“Are you saying you’re royal then?” 

“The Doctor would say a royal pain the ass.” Missy giggled. 

“The Doctor?” 

“My friend he is a doctor so most people just call him Doctor now.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Do you miss your family?”

“I do but I call them every day and this is just for a little while.”

“Did they send you here?” 

“Something like that.” Zelda said softly. 

“Missy, I have been looking everywhere for you. You’re roommate had no idea where you were. Finally the head nurse told me you had come to the park. Did you forget you are supposed to come home and have dinner with River and I tonight?” The Doctor rambled. 

“I’m sorry, I thought it was tomorrow. You know the medicine messes with my short term memory.” Missy looked like a chastised child. 

“It’s alright are you ready to go now? River said we are eating at 4 since I have to have you back by 7.” The Doctor held out his hand to Missy. 

Missy reached and took his hand. She finally looked at Zelda temporarily having forgotten she was there. 

“I have to go but can I see you tomorrow?” Missy looked hopeful. 

Zelda was so confused by the whole exchange. What kind of place did Missy stay at? Medicine was she sick? Zelda had so many questions. 

“Yes, tomorrow sounds lovely.” Zelda smiled waving goodbye as Missy smiled happily as she walked with her hand in The Doctor’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda waited on the same bench the next day for Missy. It wasn’t Missy that showed up though it was the Doctor. 

“Where is Missy?” Zelda asked the man as she sat down next to her. 

“Today is a bad she can’t come. She has no way to contact you so I thought it best someone tell you so you wouldn’t worry she stood you up.” 

“Is something wrong with Missy?” 

“That’s a complicated question and not my story to tell.”

“Will I see her again?” Zelda asked looking at the Doctor worriedly. 

“That’s Missy’s decision not mine. I’m just her friend. I have known Missy my whole entire life.” 

Zelda reached in her bag and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number and handed it to the Doctor. 

“Here give this to her and tell her to call me when she is better.” 

“I will and when Missy does tell you the truth listen to all of it before you decide to make any decisions. I don’t want to see her get hurt again.” 

“Alright, I promise.” 

“Well it was good to see you again Zelda.” 

The Doctor got up and walked away. There went Zelda’s plans for the afternoon. She hadn’t been sleeping well so maybe she could go back to her flat and take a nap. Zelda walked back to her appointment and climbed into her bed and fell into a restless sleep. Zelda woke up to the sound of her phone going off. 

“Hello.” Zelda answered. 

“Zelda it’s Missy.” 

“Missy are you alright?”

“Yes, I am on different medicines and the side effects somedays are worse than others. I’m sorry for missing our time together today.” 

“It’s alright. As soon as you’re better just let me know and I will meet you back at our spot.”

“Our spot...I like that.” 

Zelda could hear Missy smiling over the phone. “You’re alright though right?”

“I’m fine. I woke you didn’t I? I could hear it in your voice when you answered.” 

“Yes, I haven’t been sleeping well. I thought I would take a nap today.” 

“I’m sorry, is it the move? Being in a new place I mean.” 

“No, it’s more of the reason I left.” 

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry for waking you.” 

“It wasn’t a very restful sleep so it’s alright.” 

“I’m glad to have met you Zelda.” 

“I’m glad I met you too Missy.”

“Goodnight Zelda.”

“Goodnight Missy.”

“Missy it’s only a few more months of this.” 

“I know, Nardole. You think they are going to let me out of here?” 

“Yes, as long as you keep proving to them that you’re doing better.” 

“I met someone.”

“The Doctor mentioned that.”

“What if she decides I’m a monster after she learns about me?” 

“I think you can’t know that until you get to know her better and tell her. It’s okay to just be her friend right now.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Of course I am and now you should go to your room before lights out.” 

“Night Nardole.”

“Night Missy.”

The next morning Zelda got up and started her day with coffee, a cigarette and the newspaper. That had been her routine for as long as she could remember. She was getting so tired of the nightmares she endured every single time she closed her eyes. Being in England her anxiety was better though. She wasn’t having panic attacks every single time she went out in public terrified that he might show up. He just lived in her nightmares at night now. Zelda was thinking as she took a drag of her cigarette. Her phone rang suddenly. 

“Missy?” Zelda asked she wasn’t planning on hearing from Missy so early in the morning. 

“I have the whole day today. Meet me at our spot in a half hour?” Missy always sounded so hopeful waiting for Zelda to answer. 

“Sure.” As soon as Zelda answered Missy hung up. 

Zelda shook her head smiling. Missy was different like a child at times and it was like a breath of fresh air. Zelda found herself looking forward to seeing the brunette. 

Missy was already waiting for Zelda when Zelda made it to the park. 

“I missed you.” Missy said pulling the redhead in for an unexpected hug. 

“I missed you as well.” Zelda said returning the hug. 

“So can we do something different today?”

“Whatever you want.” Zelda found her answering looking at the hope and excitement in Missy’s eyes. 

Missy smiled and clutched Zelda’s hand in hers. Missy led Zelda out of the park and down the street a little ways and they stopped outside of a little coffee shop. 

“I don’t drink coffee but I love tea and I could really use a cup this morning.” Missy smiled at Zelda. 

“Whatever you want to do Missy my whole day is free.” Zelda loved watching Missy get so excited at the small things like Zelda spending time with her. Zelda realized she didn’t know a lot about Missy but she wanted to keep making her smile. 

Both women got tea and sat down across from each other. 

“You’re staring at me again.” 

“You have impossibly gorgeous blue eyes.” Zelda smiled at the brunette. 

“Thank you.” Missy blushed. 

“Why do you wear your hair up all the time?” 

“I have a lot of hair and it’s just so much easier when in it’s not in the way. Also it’s not as easy for someone to pull.” 

Zelda nodded sadly she knew that well herself. “So what did you want to do after this?” 

“This sounds crazy but I want to go bowling.”

Zelda giggled as she looked up at the brunette. “I haven’t been bowling since college.” 

“Well maybe I can beat you then.” Missy smiled grabbing Zelda’s hand and pulling her behind her. 

Three rounds and Zelda quite enjoyed watching Missy dance when she got strikes. Missy did beat Zelda. Zelda was usually a terrible loser but she couldn’t bring herself to be mad when Missy was just so happy. 

“You look tired.” Missy stated looking at the redhead who was currently slumped in a chair. 

“I can’t remember the last time I slept the whole night through. I have nightmares.” 

Missy didn’t want to push to find out what Zelda meant by that. “Can I walk you home?” 

“I would like that.” Zelda grabbed ahold of Missy’s hand this time. They walked the whole way in silence just enjoying each other’s company. “This is me.” 

“Thank you for today. I needed that.” Missy smiled. 

“Would you like to come in?” 

“Sure.” Missy smiled. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” 

“No.” Missy said as she walked around. Zelda didn’t bring much other than her clothes, a few pictures and some books. “This is your family?” Missy asked as she picked up one of the photos. 

“Yes that’s my sister Hilda, my nephew Ambrose and my niece Sabrina.” Zelda said pointing them out. 

Missy sat down on the couch and Zelda sat down next to her. Missy scooted closer and Zelda leaned against her. “You can sleep if you want.” 

Zelda nodded as she laid down with her head in Missy’s lap. Missy played with Zelda’s hair until she fell asleep. Zelda woke up and she was disoriented it was dark outside and there was a warm body pressed against hers. At some point Missy had laid down next to Zelda and was now snuggling her. Zelda smiled at the hair that had fallen lose out of Missy’s updo. She found herself playing with the strands. Missy woke up to hair being messed with and she pushed at the person touching her. Zelda fell off the couch and hit the floor. 

“Zelda, oh my gosh I’m so sorry.” Missy jumped off the couch to help Zelda up once she realized what she had done. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I don’t like people touching my hair usually.” Missy said as she fixed her hair back in place. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh gosh what time is it?” Missy asked realizing it was dark. 

“7:30.” 

“Oh...no...no... I’m going to be in so much trouble.”

“Trouble? I don’t understand.” 

“I’m only allowed out for so many hours right now. I have to have permission for extra hours and it has to be with someone that has been approved by the facility.” 

“Facility?” 

“I’m in a mental health facility. I was inpatient for a few years. Now I can leave some but there are rules I have to follow. I have 2 more months; if I follow the rules and continue to prove I’m better I get to leave.” 

“Well what if I went with you and explained?”

“I don’t think it would help. I’m sure if they haven’t yet they are going to call the Doctor and he is going to be looking for me. He is going to be angry with me.”

“Please let me go with you. I’m so sorry this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have slept so long. I should have set an alarm.”

“Zelda, I’m not angry with you. Today was one of the best days I have ever had. I’m just so tired of being locked up and I don’t want to be kept longer.” 

“You have your friend’s number?”

“Yes of course.”

“Give it to me.”

“What are you doing?”

“Please trust me.”

“Alright.” Missy said typing the number in Zelda’s phone. 

“Doctor this is Zelda. Yes, she is with me. I’m sorry we lost track of time. Is there any way at all you can cover for her?” 

“Meet me at the facility with her and I will get it cleared up.” The Doctor said then hung up. 

“Come on he said to meet him at the facility.” 

When they arrived at the facility the Doctor was waiting outside. The Doctor strolled in and walked up to the nurses station. 

“There you are Missy.” Nardole said. 

“Is your supervisor in?” The Doctor asked. 

“Yes, let me go get her.” Nardole said as she walked away. 

Missy was fidgeting. Zelda reached for Missy’s hand and rubbed soothing circles over the back. 

“Katherine looking lovely today.” The Doctor said as a blonde walked up. 

“I’m so sorry Missy is late today. I forgot to have Ms. Zelda here come in and fill out the paperwork. I also forgot that Missy was going to be out late today and get permission. River has been getting ready for her next to trip and all the paperwork just slipped my mind.” 

“It’s alright fill all of it out now and I will just back date it.” 

“Thank you so much.” The Doctor gave the blonde a smile. “Here Zelda please fill in your information.” The Doctor pushed a form across towards Zelda. 

Zelda filled out the form and handed it back to the Doctor. 

“Here you are Katherine.” 

“Now don’t forget next week she might get approval to start spending the night away from here.” 

“We can talk about that Friday at her family session.” 

Katherine smiled, “Goodnight Doctor. Nice to meet you Zelda and glad you’re alright Missy.” 

“Careful in the future Missy. Thank you for everything Zelda. See you Friday.” The Doctor said to Missy before he left. 

“I should go home too. Park tomorrow, our spot?” Zelda smiled. 

“You still want to spend time with me after knowing I stay in a mental health facility?” 

“Yes I do. So you going to meet me tomorrow or would you like me to come get you? I’m supposed to be getting a car finally. Hilda knows people and they are a little slow about getting me the car but better late than never I suppose.”

“Zelda.”

“Yes?”

“You’re rambling. It’s cute and yes pick me up tomorrow.”

Zelda pulled Missy in for a hug. Missy let herself sink into Zelda’s arms. 

“Goodnight Missy, see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Zelda.” Missy smiled and waved as the redhead left. 

“You like her.” Nardole said as he watched Missy.

“What? Well yeah she is my friend.” 

“No, I mean you like, like her.” 

Missy wasn’t sure what she felt for Zelda she was just glad someone wanted to spend time with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda woke up early so she could finally get her car. It would be nice to drive instead of walking around everywhere. Also if she could get to the facility early maybe she could ask them about a therapist they recommend. Zelda figured it was time to start seeing someone again especially when her nightmares weren’t getting any better. The last thing she needed was a full mental breakdown. The only person she had was Missy and she didn’t think a breakdown would be helpful to Missy. 

“Morning Nardole.” Zelda smiled as she walked in the facility that morning. 

“She will be done soon. Family day got moved up to today for her.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Not sure they don’t tell me everything.”

“Question do you have any recommendations for therapists like you give to people when they leave here and have to go back into the real world?”

“Here.” Nardole handed a paper to Zelda. “Is it for you though or Missy? I assume you.” 

“Yes it’s for me. I would rather not have a mental breakdown not when Missy needs me.” 

Nardole smiled and pointed at seat Zelda could take to wait in until Missy was done. 

About fifteen minutes later Missy walked out of a room down the hall with the Doctor. 

“Don’t be disappointed if she doesn’t show up.” The Doctor said to Missy. 

“I know it wouldn’t be the first time someone disappeared after they learned where I stay. Maybe she will stick around long enough to listen to the truth before she leaves though.” Missy said sadly. 

Zelda wanted to hurt anyone that had ever hurt Missy. The sad look on Missy’s face hurt Zelda’s heart so much. 

As soon as Missy saw Zelda waiting for her, her face lit up. Zelda smiled back at Missy. 

“You’re here.” Missy had happy tears in her eyes. 

“I told you I would come get you tomorrow. Look if you want this friendship to work you need to trust me.” 

Missy nodded with a smile. 

“Missy can spend the night away from here twice a week. She also might can get out of this place a month early but she has things to complete in order to get that.” The Doctor smiled. 

“That’s wonderful Missy.” Zelda smiled sweetly at the brunette. 

“So can we have a sleepover?” Missy smiled waiting for an answer from Zelda. Zelda saw the hopeful look in Missy’s eyes and smiled. 

“Yes.” 

Missy squealed with delight and hugged Zelda. 

“You remind me so much of Sabrina when she was young.” 

“Is that bad?” Missy let go and asked. 

“No, it’s wonderful.” 

“You have to fill out a form and you can take her home.” The Doctor said. 

“Will do.” Zelda grabbed the form Nardole slid across the desk to her. 

“Here you go.” Zelda smiled as she slid the form back to him. 

“Alright Missy let’s go.” Zelda grabbed Missy’s hand and they smiled as they walked out. 

“You do have a car now.” Missy smiled. 

“I do, I told you I was finally getting it today. The guy took his time dropping it off. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t late and he wanted to flirt with me.” Zelda rolled her eyes. 

“So what part of him flirting with you did you not like?” Missy asked after seeing Zelda’s reaction. 

“Get in and we can talk about it.” Zelda pointed towards the passenger door of the car. “So one I just didn’t want to be late and two I’m not ready for any sort of relationship like that right now. I’m here hiding from my last relationship.” Zelda sighed. 

“Hiding?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“I’m complicated.” Missy smiled. 

“I don’t know it seems like you’re pretty easy to keep happy. Small things bring you joy and I love that.”

“I’m way more complicated than that. You just don’t know the whole story yet.” 

“I overheard you talking to the Doctor today.”

“How much did you hear?” Missy asked as the two got out of the car and walked into Zelda’s flat. 

“All of it.” 

Missy tugged on Zelda’s hand and pulled her towards the couch. “I really didn’t think you were coming back to see me. I have been in that facility for 4 years. The past year and a half I have met two other people. As soon as they knew that I was staying in a mental facility I never saw them again. No one wants to be friends with a mental patient.” 

“I had to go to a facility for six months after my brother and his wife died. I hadn’t been kind to him in the end. He was my best friend my whole life. We were so close and then when he met Diana things fell apart. I didn’t like her and it destroyed my relationship with him. I wasn’t at his wedding. I was there when Sabrina was born but that was because I was a midwife at the hospital at the time and I just happened to help deliver her. I lost it when they died. I just broke.” 

Missy pulled Zelda into a hug. Zelda smiled as she hugged Missy back. 

“So junk food and movies? You did say this was a sleepover.” Zelda smiled as she waited on Missy to answer. 

“Yes and can I cook later? It’s been such a long time since I was able to.” 

“Yes if you would like but I get to make a request.”

“Fine.” 

“Can I see your hair down before you leave tomorrow?”

“Yes after I take a shower you can see it.”

“Yes but I want to know what it looks like dry not you looking like some drowned rat.” Zelda giggled as she made a face at Missy. 

“You will see it both ways. You’re so picky.”

“No, I just know what I want.”

“What do you want?” Missy asked so quietly. 

“That’s not really important. What do you have to do to be released? The Doctor said you had some things to complete.”

“Can we just watch those movies now?” 

“Sure.” Zelda pulled up Netflix and found some chick flick and Missy snuggled into Zelda’s side. Zelda knew her and Missy both had walls and neither were ready to let anyone past them. 

Two movies later and Missy decided it was time to cook. “You sure you still want to cook? You don’t even know what I have.”

“Yes well I mean you can always going to the store if I need something.”

“Leave you alone in my home?”

“You said we had to trust each other.”

Zelda leaned in next to Missy’s ear. Missy could feel Zelda’s breath on her neck. “I do trust you.” 

Missy felt her knees get weak. What was this woman doing to her? 

“That’s why I’m not going to the grocery store but I trust you to make something with what I have because I’m going to take a bath.” Zelda winked at Missy as she walked away. 

Was Zelda flirting with her? Missy was feeling so confused. She didn’t want to be used by anyone ever again. She wouldn’t be played or used. She took off after Zelda. Zelda had started the water for her bath and was in her room taking her clothes off when Missy burst in. 

“Missy?” Zelda gasped. She still had her underwear and bra on but she wasn’t expecting anyone to see her body. 

“What happened to you?” Missy moved towards Zelda and lightly ran her fingers over the scars that crisscrossed Zelda’s back. Then she saw older scars on Zelda’s thighs. Tears filled Missy’s eyes when she realized Zelda had done this to herself. 

Zelda looked at the floor trying to hide her own tears. Wishing she could just disappear. 

“Can I show you something?” Missy reached out to grab Zelda’s hand. 

Zelda looked into Missy’s crystal blue eyes and nodded. Missy let go of Zelda’s hand as she removed her pants and her shirt. Zelda’s eyes roamed the brunette’s body and saw scars covering her arms and thighs. 

“Me too.” 

Zelda threw herself into Missy’s arms and sobbed. Missy held onto the redhead like she would disappear if she let her go. Missy led Zelda over to the bed. She laid down and pulled Zelda down onto her. Then she pulled the covers over the both of them. She held Zelda and they both cried themselves to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Roughly an hour later Zelda woke up realizing she had left the water running in the bathroom. “Shit, shit, shit!!!” Zelda yelled as she ran into the bathroom. She couldn’t believe she flooded her bathroom. 

Missy woke up and followed Zelda into the bathroom. “I’m so sorry. I should have turned it off.” Missy gasped as she looked around and looked at Zelda who was trying to clean up the water all over the floor. In the process Zelda had gotten water all over her and it had seeped into her light pink bra and underwear. Missy felt like the room was closing in on her. A feeling of warmth flooded between her legs. “I have to get out of here.” Missy bolted and found her clothes putting them on and running out of the flat. 

“Missy?” Zelda threw on a robe and ran after Missy but when she made it outside and looked around she couldn’t find her. Zelda made her way back inside to finish cleaning up her disaster of a bathroom. She found some dry clothes and a few hours later she was finally able to go look for Missy. 

“Nardole is she her?” Zelda walked into the facility after looking at their spot in the park. 

“Yes there is a garden out back she likes to spend time in. Right through there.” Nardole pointed towards a door down the hall and behind him. “She was crying when she got here. Missy doesn’t cry much you should know.” 

Zelda thought about that because Missy cried around her. What did that mean? Zelda made her way down the hall and outside where she found a small garden and in the back corner there sat the brunette she was looking for. Missy was sitting on a bench with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was laid on her knees as she let silent tears fall. Zelda walked towards the brunette and sat down and pulled Missy into her lap. Missy always seemed small to Zelda. She had this overwhelming urge to want to protect Missy all the time. “You ran away.” Zelda said softly. 

“I’m sorry...I was scared of how I was feeling.” 

“We are supposed to trust each other remember? That means you can talk to me about anything.”

“I think...no I know that I’m attracted to you.” Missy admitted. 

“I’m attracted to you too.” Zelda smiled at the crying brunette. “I’m not ready for sex yet if that’s okay. I’m alright though with dates, hand holding and just being together for now. If that’s alright?” 

“Wait you’re willing to have a relationship with me?” 

“I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t clear enough. Missy we are dating now.” Zelda smirked. 

Missy looked at Zelda for a minute like she had lost her mind then she smiled at the redhead. 

“I know there is things you need to tell me and you’re not ready. That’s okay because I need to tell you things but I’m not ready. So for now can you come back with me so we can eat and watch another movie. I was promised a sleepover. I’m counting on being able to hold you all night if you let me that is...” Zelda smiled. 

Missy smiled and grabbed Zelda’s hand and held it as they went back to Zelda’s car. Zelda held tight to Missy’s hand the rest of the night. She wasn’t letting Missy run away from her again. 

Zelda pulled Missy into the bathroom behind her. “I don’t want to do anything but you’re taking a shower with me because I refuse to let you out of my sight.”

“Yes, I had noticed that. You’re a little on the bossy side did you know?” 

“You don’t like a bossy girlfriend?” Zelda asked. 

“Not sure you’re my first girlfriend. I mean I have kissed a few girls and slept with some back in college but never had a girlfriend. Have you had a girlfriend?” 

“Yes one during college. My last relationship was a man and he is the reason I came here. I will get into all of that later. I just need more time to deal with it all.” 

“My last relationship is the reason I’m in a mental facility and I promise to tell you that eventually. So now this shower I was promised.” 

Zelda started the water avoiding the bathtub for now after flooding her bathroom earlier in the day. Zelda removed her clothes until she was in her underwear and bra. Missy did the same. 

“You know I feel like we have been here one time already today.” Zelda smiled. 

“Yes but this time you get to see it all.” Missy said looking sad. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Zelda reached out to Missy. 

“I have more scars you didn’t see earlier.” Missy replied removing her bra. Zelda saw cigarette burns over Missy’s breasts. Tears filled her eyes but she looked Missy in the eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Zelda pressed her lips softly to Missy’s lips. Zelda pulled away and removed her bra and underwear and climbed in the shower and waited for the brunette to join her. 

“You know I usually don’t let anyone see me naked before like the fifth date.” Missy smirked pulling off her underwear. 

Zelda pulled Missy into the shower. “Well now you know what you’re getting eventually and so do I.” 

“Well I like what I see.” 

The two got cleaned while they snuck looks at each other occasionally. Once they were done and Missy was drying her she noticed Zelda watching her. 

“What?” She stopped the dryer and asked. 

“I’m pretty sure I have fallen in love with your hair.” 

“So worth seeing it down I take it?”

“Yes.” 

Zelda went and climbed in the bed and waited on Missy to finish. Missy finally made her way in and climbed into the bed next to Zelda. 

“I’m holding you. You’re not allowed to run off like that again. You feel like running you better be running to me.” Zelda whispered in Missy’s ear as she pulled her into her arms.

Missy smiled at how protective Zelda seemed to have become of her in such a short time. “Night Zelda.” 

“Night.” Zelda said as she snuggled herself closer to Missy. 

Zelda slept the whole night without a single nightmare. She loved waking up with Missy in her arms. She never had felt this way about anyone. After yesterday Zelda was sure she wanted Missy in her life as much as possible. If this was going to go anywhere it was time Zelda told Missy about Faustus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this in hopes of having it done yesterday but I was so exhausted yesterday I couldn’t stay awake. So finally after reviewing and editing. Here it is.

“I could get use to this.” Missy mumbled snuggling into Zelda more. 

Zelda chuckled because Missy this morning was all warmth and hair. “Me too.” 

“I don’t think anyone has ever cuddled me.” Missy admitted. 

“Faustus didn’t cuddle either not even when he was still being nice to me.” 

“Faustus?” Missy questioned. 

“My husband or ex husband now.” 

“You were married?”

“Yes as soon as the divorce was final. I came here. I had to get a restraining order from him.” 

“What did he do to you?” Missy looked into Zelda’s eyes.

“He was wonderful at first. He seemed to care about me. Everyone tried to stop me from marrying him and I refused to listen. They saw who he really was and I didn’t. I thought we loved each other. We got married and he started telling me what to do, what I could wear, where I could go....If I didn’t listen he would beat me. He raped me while we were together if I refused to have sex with him. Hilda came over one day after not hearing from me in weeks. Faustus had beat me the night before and as soon as she saw me she called the police. If it wasn’t for her I think I would be dead. His beatings just kept getting worse the longer we were together. Though he always made sure I was well enough to care for his daughter. Faustus was married before me and she died giving birth to twins. The little boy died during labor. So Leticia became my daughter pretty much from the moment I held her the first time. He ran off with her as soon as I filed divorce. He doesn’t even want her Missy he wanted a boy. He is just trying to keep us apart.” Zelda let the tears come as she stared into Missy’s eyes. 

“Zelda, I promise you I won’t hurt you.” Missy smiled softly at Zelda as she pressed her lips to every inch of Zelda’s face. She took her thumbs and wiped away the tears on Zelda’s cheeks. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth. I think I’m ready to tell you what happened.” 

“I’m in that place because I killed 4 people. It was self defense but I don’t feel bad for killing them.” Missy looked at Zelda waiting for her to run or to stop looking at Missy like she was the stars. Zelda didn’t she just kept holding Missy.

“I met this man, Luke six years ago now things were so lovely at first. He was charming, sweet, he was a CEO, he was rich...he was everything a woman could want. He was so kind at first and took me everywhere I could want to. The first year together really was magical. Everyone loved him even The Doctor. He proposed to me while we were on one of his business trips. I said yes and then everything went wrong. He brought me up to a room at the hotel we were staying at. Three of his colleagues were there and he told me he wanted to tell them we were engaged and celebrate. Celebrate was code for drug me and take turns raping me and hurting me. That’s where the cigarette burns came from. That’s why I don’t like my hair to be touched. Drugs wore off and they were all drunk and well I’m the only one that left that room alive. Zelda I don’t feel bad for hurting them. I know two of them had wives and one had kids. Zelda I couldn’t let them hurt anyone ever again.” 

Zelda pulled Missy closer to her. 

“Do you hate me?” 

“No, I’m not going to leave you either. I know that’s one of your fears that I would run after you told me the truth.” 

Missy and Zelda spent the rest of the morning just being with each other in bed. Testing that neither would run after learning the other’s past. 

Zelda’s phone rang pulling the two women out of the bubble of each other. “Hilda?” Zelda answered the phone. 

“Zelds they found Letty. They want you to come home.”

“I’m only her stepmother though.” 

“They are saying Faustus isn’t fit to raise her. They have something on him. Until you get here we are going to be taking care of her.” 

“It might be a few days. I can’t just leave Hilda. I can’t leave Missy.” 

“Missy? Who is Missy? Is this why I haven’t heard much from you?” 

“It’s a long story but please give me a few days. I love you too.” Zelda hung up the phone. 

“They found Letty?” 

“Does that mean you will go home with me?” 

“I will go home with you when I’m allowed to leave the facility and country yes.” 

“Letty would have just had her first birthday. What if she doesn’t remember me?”

“It’s going to be alright, Zelda. It’s not you alone anymore. I’m going to be with you. Can you come to my family counseling Friday?” 

“Anything for you dear.” Zelda kissed Missy. 

“You’re here for family day?” The Doctor eyed Zelda. 

“Missy asked me to come. I refuse to let her down.”

“She says you need to leave the country to go home.”

“I do but I don’t want to leave without her.”

“Zelda you’ve known each other a month now.”

“When you meet your soulmate the person you are supposed to be with you just know.”

“You think Missy is your soulmate? My Missy?” 

“I think she is my Missy but yes that one.” 

“Has she told you yet?”

“Yes.” Zelda let out a whisper. 

“You haven’t run.”

“I would never run from Missy, not ever.” 

“Well come on you can meet Dr. Jane while we wait for Missy.” He led Zelda into a room with a desk, two chairs and a couch. 

“You must be Zelda. Missy has talked about you constantly the past month. I’m Doctor Jane Holton.” The woman held out her hand to Zelda. 

“Yes, I’m Zelda Spellman.” She answered shaking the woman’s hand. 

Right at the moment in flew Missy a blurry mess of purple fabric and loads of hair today. Zelda smiled watching the frazzled brunette. 

“You came.” Missy made her way to Zelda who was now sitting on the couch. 

“I told you I would.” Zelda pulled the brunette in for a chaste kiss. 

Missy sat down next to Zelda and threaded her hand with Zelda’s. 

“Well Missy I take it you told her the truth and you got her to be here.” Jane smiled softly at the two. 

“I did and she didn’t run.” 

“I’m not going to leave you. I won’t leave her. I have to go home though. I have to go home for Letty. I don’t want to go without Missy.”

“Missy what do you want?” The Doctor asked.

“I want to be with Zelda.”

“She wants to go to America. It’s ridiculous they don’t even know each other.”

“Look Missy has completed everything I asked her to. You knew I told her once she opened up to Zelda she could be discharged. Granted she continues therapy wherever she goes. Maybe it’s time she gets to make her own decisions again.”

“What if she gets hurt?”

“So what if I get hurt? I trust Zelda. We all thought Luke was the perfect guy for me and look how that turned out.”

“Exactly looked how that turned out. You want to run halfway across the world with someone you just met. Missy you haven’t changed you’re still so reckless.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t intend to cause problems. I just have to go get Letty and I don’t want to be without Missy it would hurt too much.”

“Missy can’t go.”

“That’s actually Missy’s decision because I’m signing off on her paperwork.” Jane replies matter of factly. 

“If you go I won’t forgive you.” The Doctor looks at Missy waiting for her to respond. 

She looks at him and then at Zelda silently letting him know she has made her decision. He shakes his head and storms out. 

“Alright so let me get all your paperwork together Missy and you should be able to leave later today. Ms. Spellman you are welcome to stay and wait with her. It shouldn’t take more than two hours.” 

Missy led Zelda back to her room to help her pack her things. “I’m sorry about what happened in there.”

“Zelda he is just worried he will come around. Do you think your family will like me?”

“Hilda is going to love you so much. She loves anyone that makes me happy.” 

A while later Missy had her discharge papers and all of her things loaded in Zelda’s car. Zelda drove home to get her bags and they both headed for the airport. 

Zelda clung to Missy’s hand the whole flight home. She couldn’t wait to have Letty in her arms again. Maybe she had a chance at real love and a family this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda hadn’t told Hilda she was coming home. She figured they could get a Uber home and then surprise her family. 

“I’m scared.” Missy said clinging to Zelda’s hand when they arrived outside of The Spellman’s home. 

“You just left the country for the first time in years with someone you haven’t known long. And you are scared about what my family thinks of you?”

“Yes.” 

“Come on it will be just fine.” Zelda held Missy’s hand as they made their way inside. 

“Letty here is your breakfast.” Zelda heard a crash. “Really Letty it’s not funny.” Zelda heard a little giggle. 

Zelda walked into the kitchen to see her baby sister cleaning food off the floor and Letty laughing happily. 

“Hilda I’m home.” 

“Zelds.” Hilda got up and made her way to her sister. “You’re home.” She hugged her sister. “Oh and you must be Missy. I’m so happy to meet you. Do you want some breakfast? Sabrina and Ambrose should be down any minute.” Hilda pulled Missy to the seat next to where Zelda usually sat. Zelda smiled at Missy and shrugged as if to say that’s my sister. “Zelds let me help you bring your bags up to your room.”

“Missy will you be alright with Letty for a minute?” Zelda asked. Missy just nodded and smiled going back to talking to the little girl. 

“Zelda I’m so happy to see you.”

“I’m so glad to see Letty.”

“We will have to set up a meeting with CPS now that you’re home.” 

“Be patient with Missy, please. I’m not sure how she will handle all of this.” 

“I would never hurt anyone you love.”

“Love?” 

“Yes I can see it and feel it whether you’re ready to admit it or not.” Hilda shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal as the two women made their way back downstairs. 

“I’m sorry your Mom couldn’t get here sooner. She waited for me. I’m still a little confused why she would want to wait for me and want me in her life...but well here I am. I’m going to do my very best to not let her down.” 

Zelda smiled wiping at the tears that had filled her eyes before walking into the kitchen. 

“So how long were you standing out there?” Missy whispered to Zelda when she sat down. 

“Long enough.” Zelda grabbed Missy’s hand under the table and squeezed it. 

Hilda walked in handed her sister some coffee and a newspaper. Zelda lit a cigarette and picked up the paper. 

“Auntie Zee you’re home?” Ambrose asked he walked and noticed her usual spot taken at the table. 

“Yes, I came back for Letty.” 

“I’m Ambrose and you are?” He now looked at Missy. 

“Missy.” She gave him a small smile. 

“Nice to meet you Missy.” Ambrose smiled as she sat down. 

“Auntie Zee, I didn’t know you were back.” Sabrina said as she walked into the kitchen. 

“It was a surprise dearest.” Hilda smiled. 

“Who are you?” Sabrina eyed the brunette next to her Aunt. 

“That’s Missy, Cousin.” 

“Alright well who is Missy and why is she here?”

“Missy is with me and she is here because I want her to be.” 

Missy smiled softly at the family. Still feeling nervous about meeting them all like this. 

“Where am I staying?” Missy asked Zelda quietly. 

Zelda quietly told Missy where her room was. Missy smiled as she quietly made her way out of the room. 

“Is she alright, Auntie Zee?” Sabrina asked. 

“Yes, she will be.” Zelda smiled as she followed Missy. 

“Dear are you alright?” Zelda said as she made her way into the room to find Missy curled up on her bed. 

Missy looked up at Zelda tears running down her cheeks. 

“I don’t know how to do this. It’s easy with you because I feel safe and comfortable with you.”

“They aren’t going to hurt you. I promise you. They would never hurt anyone I care about.” Zelda climbed into her bed and pulled Missy into her arms. “You’re my Missy. I care about you so much.” Zelda pressed kisses into Missy’s hair. 

Missy tangled her hands into Zelda’s hair pulling their mouths together. “Can we just stay together today? I know you have to talk to someone about Letty but I’m tired and I just want to be with you. So much has happened the past few days and I just need you.” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“Why do you always do that?” 

“Hmm, do what?” Zelda said running her fingers gently through Missy’s hair. Missy had been trying to let go of some of her past fears. She found that letting Zelda play with her hair was comforting. 

“You let me have my way.” 

“I decided when I met you that all I wanted was to make you smile and make you happy.”

“You make me happier than I could have imagined.” Missy pressed her lips to Zelda’s. 

A half hour later there was a knock on Zelda’s door. “Zelds, Sabrina and Ambrose are gone to school and I have to work today....can you two take Letty?”

“Of course.” Zelda said opening the door. 

“Look Letty it’s Momma.” Hilda said handing the girl to Zelda. 

“Ma-ma.” Letty said smiling and clapping happily. 

“Hey there my baby.” Zelda snuggled the toddler. She brought the toddler over to the bed where a sleeping Missy was. “That’s Missy.” Zelda told the toddler that was eyeing the woman. 

“Miss?” 

“Yes, Missy.” 

“Miss, Miss!” Letty smiled as she reached for the brunette. 

“Well Hello there Letty.” Missy smiled sleepily at the toddler. 

“Hilda had to go to work so she is all ours today.” 

“When is nap-time?” Missy asked 

“Later this afternoon. Now come on let’s take her to the park.” 

Missy got up and followed Zelda grumpily. 

For someone that seemed grouchy about going to the park you would never have guessed it by how she was behaving now. She had pushed Letty on the swings and now she was sliding down the slide with Letty. When they hit the bottom of the slide she held Letty and pretended the girl was an airplane as she made airplane noises and ran them around the park. 

If Zelda thought in any way that she might be in love with Missy before she was sure of it now. It just wasn’t time to admit those words yet. Soon it was time to go home for lunch and nap. 

Even though Zelda insisted that Letty should sleep in her own room down the hall Missy wasn’t alright with letting the toddler out of sight. So Zelda walked into her bedroom to find Missy and Letty snuggled and sound asleep. Zelda smiled as she grabbed her phone taking a photo of the two. Then she climbed in the bed, Letty between her and Missy.


	7. Chapter 7

“My meeting is in the morning with CPS and the Judge.” Zelda told her family over dinner. 

“I will go with you.” Hilda smiled softly at her sister. 

“Missy would you mind watching Letty tomorrow while we are at court?” 

“Not at all.” Missy grabbed Zelda’s hand and squeezed. 

“Aunt Zelda have you seen Letty’s room yet? We redid it while you were away.” 

“No I hadn’t been in there someone let her nap with us.” Zelda smirked at Missy. 

“I just thought you might want to be with her after you know being a part for awhile.” 

“Mhm you mean you like her and you didn’t want to let her go.” 

Missy blushed. 

“Come on Letty lets go get you a bath.” Missy picked up Letty and hurried out of the kitchen. 

“We make her nervous don’t we?” Sabrina asked. 

“There is just so much you don’t know about Missy and it’s not place to tell you. This whole thing makes her uncomfortable. She doesn’t have a family. I want her to be part of this family. So please treat her as such. I’m going to help her with Letty now.” Zelda smiled at her family and went after her girlfriend. 

Zelda made her way to the bathroom leaning against the door frame. “Do you need some help?” 

“No, I got this.” 

“I like watching you be all motherly. It’s very attractive.” 

Missy blushed lightly. “Well you can watch me get her into her pajamas and read her a story.” Missy carried Letty wrapped in a towel into her bedroom. 

Zelda watched as Missy dressed Letty in her pajamas. Then she grabbed a book and sat down in the rocking chair and read to Letty. Missy finished the story and rocked Letty until the little girl was asleep. Zelda grabbed Letty from Missy and put the girl in her crib. Zelda grabbed Missy’s hand and tugged the woman into her arms. 

“Have I mentioned how turned on I am by you being all motherly?” Zelda whispered in Missy’s ear. Zelda grabbed Missy’s hand and pulled her into her bathroom. “I’m going to run you a tub of water. I want to take care of you if you let me.”

Missy nodded as she let Zelda undress her. Zelda pressed kisses over every inch of skin she uncovered. 

“Will you join me?” 

“If that’s what you want.” 

Missy nodded yes and Zelda removed her clothes and got in the bathtub. She then helped Missy into her lap. Zelda placed kisses on Missy’s neck. Zelda cupped Missy’s breast’s, tweaking one of her nipples between her fingers. Missy let out a moan. 

“Zelda, I want you inside me.” 

Zelda smiled into Missy’s neck as she plunged two fingers inside of Missy. She took her other hand and rubbed circles over Missy’s clit while she pumped in and out of Missy. 

“Zelda I’m going to come.” Missy breathed heavily. 

“Come for me.” Zelda breathed on Missy’s neck. 

“Zelda.” Missy moaned out as she came. 

Zelda held Missy until she came down from the high of her orgasm. She stroked Missy’s hair and pressed kisses on her face, murmuring words of affection. Zelda washed Missy’s hair and her body. Then she washed herself quickly. Zelda got out of the tub wrapped herself in a towel and then helped Missy out and wrapped her in a towel. 

Later when the two were lying intwined in bed Missy asked, “Why are you so good to me?”

“I care about you. I want to make you happy Missy. That’s all I have wanted since I met you is to do everything to make you happy. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” 

“Are you worried about Court?” 

“No, not really. Months ago sure but I’m happy now. I feel like I’m getting a second chance at happiness.” 

Zelda held Missy and waited until she heard Missy’s breathing even out signally she had fallen asleep. “I’m in love with you Missy. I won’t ever hurt you. I swear, I will spend the rest of my life living to make you happy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turned out as well as I feel like it did. I have been going over and over it.

“Zelda, please calm down. Think of your blood pressure.” Hilda could be heard as the two women made their way into the house. “I mean Letty still gets to stay with us.”

Missy walked out of the kitchen towards the voices. “What happened?” Missy asked wrapping Zelda in a hug. 

“He got a lawyer. They moved the date until next week. I need a drink.” Zelda groaned slipping out of Missy’s arms. 

“We are going to get a lawyer also.” Hilda said softly to Missy. 

“You think you need one?”

“Faustus doesn’t play fair.” Zelda said from the parlor. 

“She is afraid he is going to do whatever he can to make sure she doesn’t get Letty.” 

“Do you know why she was taken away from him to begin with?” 

“I have to wait until we get a lawyer before I can find anything out. I have an appointment with Mr. Webster this afternoon. Can you watch Letty again? Hilda has to go to work.” 

“Of course, I can.” Missy smiled softly at her girlfriend. 

“Mr. Webster, Thank you for meeting with me.” Zelda held out her hand. 

“I’m always willing to help the Spellman family.” Mr. Webster shook her hand. 

“So you can take the case?”

“Yes, Ms. Spellman. I don’t see why you can’t get custody of Letty after what Faustus did.”

“What has he done?”

“No, one has told you?”

“No.”

“Emails discussing killing you and his daughter. I’m sorry, Ms. Spellman.”

“It’s alright. I knew Faustus wanted me dead. I just didn’t think he would want to harm Letty.”

“Anything to keep her from you is his goal. Try not to worry Ms. Spellman. If I have any questions I will call you otherwise see you next week.” 

Zelda drove home and made her way into the house. Today had been trying all she wanted was to spend some time with Letty and Missy. She went up to her bedroom to find Missy asleep. So she peaked in Letty’s room. The girl was napping too. Zelda made her way back to her room and climbed in the bed next to Missy. 

“Hey, How did it go?” Missy pulled Zelda into her arms. 

“Faustus was trying to have me and Leticia killed.” 

“I would never let anyone hurt either of you.” 

“I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you either, I hope you know?”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Missy snuggled her face into Zelda’s neck. 

“You deserve the world.” Zelda pressed her lips to Missy’s lips. 

“Are we going to talk about last night?”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Did you want me to reciprocate?” 

“Yes one day but not yet. Was it okay for you?” 

“Was it okay? Zelda Spellman you’re the best.”

“How have things been with Letty?”

“Well she is very smart for her age. She asks for you. She definitely has Miss down pat. She is trying to walk but her balance is bad. I really love her, Zelda. Her little smile melts my heart.”

“You’re going to be an amazing mom.”

Missy turned away.

“Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, I just don’t want to talk about it. Can you just hold me?” 

“Of course.” Zelda pulled Missy into her chest. 

The week seemed to go by in a blur. Zelda enjoyed every minute spent with Missy and Letty. It was her family. It was everything she could ever want. 

Zelda had to go to court alone the next week because Hilda had to work. Missy watched Letty again she really was getting attached to the girl.

“Your girlfriend Ms. Spellman is a murderer. She doesn’t even have custody of her own daughter at this time. We want to give you full custody of Leticia but we can’t if you continue to date Ms. Smith. We will give you a week to decide what you would like to do Ms. Spellman.” 

Zelda left the court house and immediately went to Dr. Cerberus’ to find Hilda. As soon as the redhead saw her sister she threw herself at Hilda and started sobbing. 

“Zelds? What’s the matter?” If Zelda was willingly hugging her and crying Something was very wrong. 

“His lawyer found out about Missy. The court won’t let me have Letty unless I let Missy go. I can’t let her go. I can’t.” Zelda sobbed. 

“Shh shh we are Spellman’s we will figure it out. Now let me tell Dr. Cee we are going and I’m going to drive you home.” Hilda let go of her sister long enough to tell Dr. Cee they were leaving. Then she wrapped her arms around her sister and led her to her car. When they arrived home Hilda helped her sister out of the car into the house. 

“Hilda, What’s wrong?” Missy saw Hilda helping Zelda in the house. 

“A problem with court. For some reason Zelda can’t have Leticia if she keeps dating you. She hasn’t been able to explain.” 

“Oh Zelda.” Missy pulled the redhead into her arms. 

“You....have...a...child?” Zelda hiccuped. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I know I should have told you and I was going to but I thought you would hate me.” 

“Hate you? Never.”

“Doctor and River have her. She is almost five. I had her while I was in the facility. I wasn’t allowed to raise her so they have been. I have to have a place of my own, a job and be stable for 6 months and I can have her back. She knows I’m her mom. She understands someone hurt me and that’s why I had to go away.” 

“Can someone please explain to me what is going on?” Hilda looked between the two.

“Some men hurt me badly and I killed them. I have been in a facility for right at 5 years. It was considered self defense but because I showed no remorse they locked me in a mental health facility.” 

“You met her at a mental health facility?” 

“No we met each other at the grocery store.” 

“Alright so because you have killed people and you don’t have custody of your own child Zelda can’t have Letty...is that it?”

“Yes.” Zelda nodded. 

“Zelda, I’m so sorry I put you in this position.” 

“I’m not letting you go.”

“You have to. I would never let you lose Letty.”

“No one is going anywhere. Come on I will make us some tea.” Hilda led both women into the kitchen. She started the tea as she watch how the two cling to each other. It was like if they let go it would be over. “We can talk to Mr. Webster. There has to be another way.” Hilda said as she sat cups down in front of the women. Zelda nodded at her sister but Missy seemed like she had already made her mind up about something. That scared Hilda. 

Later that night Missy helped Zelda tuck Letty into bed. “Miss.” Letty reached out for the brunette. 

“I love you, Letty. I will miss you.” Missy whispered to the girl. 

“What did you say to her?” Zelda asked as she led her girlfriend to their room. 

“Just that I love her.” 

Zelda pulled Missy into their room and shut the door behind them. She unbuttoned Missy’s shirt pushing it off of her shoulders letting it land in a pile on the floor. Then she undid Missy’s pants helping her out of them. She reached up and pulled the pins out of Missy’s hair letting her curls fall. 

“I think you’re over dressed.” Missy whispered as she unzipped Zelda’s dress and pushed it to the floor. 

Both women hit the bed in a tangle of limbs, teeth and tongues. Missy climbed on top of Zelda pulling Zelda’s bra down so she could pull Zelda’s nipple into her mouth. Zelda moaned. “I need you Missy.”   
Missy pulled Zelda’s panties down and placed her nose in Zelda curls. Then she swiped her tongue down Zelda’s slit. Missy took two fingers and put them in her mouth swirling her tongue around them before popping them out of her mouth and pushing them into Zelda. Missy placed a kiss on Zelda’s mound before she stuck her tongue out and swirled it over Zelda’s clit. Zelda pressed her hips into Missy’s face the closer she got to her orgasm. She came screaming Missy’s name. Missy held tight to Zelda until she fell asleep. Then she quietly grabbed her bags, wrote a note and left. 

Dear Zelda, 

I know we have only known each other a short time but I love you. I haven’t said it because I thought everyone would think it was too soon. I just hope one day I get the chance to say it to your face. I’m going home and going to sort my life out. I am so thankful you came into my life when you did. You helped me stop being afraid of everyone running and of having my hair down. I left though because I knew you wouldn’t give me up not even for Letty. I know you promised and you’re not breaking the promise...I am. It’s alright if you do move on. I know I’m a mess and it’s never going to be easy for anyone that loves me. I know you love me. I heard you that night. Take care of yourself and Letty too. I will love you always. 

Missy


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda rolled over and reached for Missy. The bed was cold making Zelda sit up fast. Missy was gone and there was a letter in her place. 

“Hilda.” Zelda knocked on Hilda’s bedroom door.

“Zelds what is wrong?” Hilda asked opening the door. 

“She is gone.” Zelda handed Hilda the letter as she went and climbed into Hilda’s bed. 

Great all I need is for Zelda to have a breakdown. Hilda read the letter and made her way over to the bed, climbing in and pulling Zelda into her arms. 

“Look let’s focus on getting Letty and then we will get your girlfriend back.” 

“I love her Hilda. I don’t want to be without her.” Zelda sobbed into her little sister’s arms. 

“You have her friend’s number right?”

“My phone.” Zelda mumbled out. 

Hilda waited until Zelda had cried herself to sleep before finding her sister’s cellphone. 

Hilda found The Doctor’s number and called. 

“Hello, Zelda?” 

“No, no this is her sister Hilda. I’m calling about Missy.”

“What did she do now?” Hilda could hear the fear in his voice. 

“She is coming home. I’m going to send you an address and a phone number. It’s the address to the flat my sister has rented for the next 10 and a half months. It’s completely paid for. The number is to the landlady she can give you a key. Please let Missy stay there and make sure she is taken care of. If you need anything at all for her don’t hesitate to call. I will text you my number also and the landline.”

“Why all of this for Missy?”

“My sister loves her and I want her to be alright until they can be together again. I’m going to make sure they end up back together one day.” 

“Alright I’ll take care of Missy and you take care of your sister. I can’t have Missy broken again.”

“I feel the same way about Zelda.” 

“Take care Hilda we will talk soon.” 

Missy landed and didn’t expect the Doctor to be waiting at the airport for her. 

“How did you know?” Missy hugged him.

“A Hilda Spellman called me.” 

“Zelda got my letter. I didn’t want to but I had to leave her.” Missy sobbed into his arms. “I love her and I left her.”

“Clara is going to be excited to see you. You didn’t tell her goodbye before you left.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Come on let’s go.” The Doctor led Missy to his car. 

The Doctor led Missy into his house. “Missy you’re back.” River came out of the kitchen pulling the brunette in her arms. 

“Clara is upstairs in her room.” 

Missy nodded and made her way upstairs to her daughter’s room. 

“Can I come in?” Missy knocked on the door smiling at her daughter who was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. 

“Mommy you’re back.” Clara ran to her mother. 

“I missed you my sweet girl.”

“You met someone Auntie River and Doc said.”

“I did.”

“Are you going to move away with him?”

“It’s actually a she. Her name is Zelda. I won’t go anywhere again unless you’re coming with me.” 

“Will you play with me, Mom?” 

“Yes, what are we playing?”

“Dolls.” Clara said as she handed Missy two. 

Zelda woke up in Hilda’s bed with Letty standing next to the bed talking to her.

“Morning Princess and how did you get in here?”

“I let her in. She has been asking for you for the past half hour.” Hilda smiled at her sister. 

“She’s really gone isn’t she?” 

“I’m afraid so but we have a meeting with the courts this afternoon about Letty. So get up.”

“Ms. Spellman you will be fostering for the next six months and if everything goes well you can adopt her as your own. Faustus has lost all custody. You will have home checks and Leticia will have doctor’s appointments. Your girlfriend is gone, yes?”

“Yes, she went back home.” 

“Good, Ms. Spellman.” 

Zelda waited and got the paperwork she needed with the list of court dates and doctors appointments. 

“How did it go?” Hilda was waiting in the lobby for her sister. 

Zelda handed the paperwork to Hilda taking Letty in her arms. 

“Six months at least before I can see Missy. I miss her and it’s been less than 24 hours.” 

“So why don’t you call her?” 

“She doesn’t have a cellphone you know?”

“No but the flat has a landline.” 

“What?” 

“I guess I should have asked but can Missy stay in the flat?”

“Missy can have whatever she wants.” 

“You have it bad for her.”

Zelda blushed as she climbed into the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short and that’s only because I have plans for two really long chapters after this.

“Hello?” Missy answered the phone not sure who knew she was in the loft. 

“Missy.” Zelda sobbed out. 

“Zelda?” 

“Missy, I miss you so much.”

“I know but it was the best thing for Letty. You would have regretted leaving her.”

“You’re right.”

“So tell me how did Court go?” 

“How did you know I had Court?”

“Your sister told the Doctor and he told me.”

“Of course, six months of basically being a foster parent and if all goes well then she can be mine permanently.” 

“I have to get a job and prove that I have my life together for Clara and then I can get her back.”

“Clara? That’s her name?”

“Yes.” 

“Don’t fall in love with someone else the next six months.”

“Never going to happen, Zelda Spellman. I’m yours forever.” 

Zelda hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Maybe six months wouldn’t be so hard after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this kind of speeds by but we are only going to see some important stuff that happens during the six months Zelda and Missy are apart. So this is Missy’s journey to get Clara.

Six months went by fast in some ways and in some so slow it was as if the clock never changed. Missy had gotten a job at the University where the Doctor worked. She was an engineer and had always been incredible at her job. She was helping with lectures and lab classes on engineering. She got up early every morning to go over and help Clara get ready for school and then ride with the Doctor to work. Zelda had made sure her car get put in Missy’s name but the Doctor insisted they carpool most days. Honestly he loved having his best friend back in his life. Most of the week Missy would come over and eat dinner with River, the Doctor and Clara. A month in the courts decided that Clara could stay with Missy twice a week. 

The first night Clara stayed over with Missy, River dropped Clara off around 6 in the evening. Missy opened the door as soon as there was a knock. 

“That was fast.” River smiled. 

“I’m a little nervous and so excited. I have never got to have Clara to myself for even a night.” 

“Missy, you will be alright. You have come so far and you will do a wonderful job at being a full time mom in the future. Clara loves you.”

“Thank you, River.” Missy smiled as she took Clara’s backpack from River. 

“Mommy, I made this for you today in school.” Clara handed over a drawing of a stick figure Missy and a stick figure Clara. 

River told them both goodbye and was on her way. 

“So do you want Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner?” Missy asked. 

“I love meatballs.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Missy giggled.

“Mommy am I sleeping in the bed with you?” Clara asked as she walked into the only bedroom in the place. 

“Yes, is that alright with you?”

“It will be like a sleepover.” Clara cheered. 

Clara ate two plates full. Something about meatballs and spaghetti always made her eat more. After dinner Missy ran bath water so Clara could take a bubble bath. 

“Can we watch Frozen, Mommy?”

“Get your bath and then yes.” 

“Alright mommy.” 

When both of them were in matching purple unicorn pajamas Missy put on Frozen and they climbed into bed. Clara cuddled into Missy, clinging to her bear Luna, Missy had given her for her first Birthday. Halfway through the movie Clara was sound asleep. 

Sometime in the early morning hours Clara woke up whimpering and tapping Missy. 

“What is it, Sweetie?” 

Before Clara could answer she threw up all over the bed and Missy. 

“Alright let’s go take a shower and I will get our clothes and sheets in the washer.” Right now Missy was so happy she wasn’t someone that sympathy threw up. She gathered up all the bedding and their clothes and started the washer. Then she got them both cleaned up and dressed in clean pajamas. Then she remade the bed and tucked Clara back in. 

Missy sent a quick text to River asking for the number to the Doctor’s office for in the morning. 

The next morning Missy was making coffee when River called her. “What’s wrong Missy, is Clara alright?”

“She says she doesn’t feel good and she threw up on both of us during the night.”

“Oh the doctor isn’t going to do you any good. There is a stomach bug going around in her class. We were hoping she was going to avoid it. It’s a 48 hour thing and you said she threw up on you both?”

“Yes.”

“Alright well I will call her school and let her know she won’t be there today. You need to call in to work. I will drop some stuff later when I get home from work today. Both of you stay hydrated even if you don’t feel like it. At least tomorrow is Saturday.” River offered. 

“You think I’m going to catch it?” 

“I know you are. Now I will see you this evening, try to rest.” 

Missy sighed as she hung up the phone. She had never taken care of a sick child and being sick with a sick child, that sounded horrible. 

“Hello, this is Zelda.” 

“Zelda.”

“Missy, are you alright? You sound terrible.”

“Clara has the stomach bug and she decided to give it to me.”

“Oh my poor baby. I wish I could be there. I would take care of both of you.” 

“I know, I just needed to hear your voice.” 

“I love you, Missy. Get better soon.”

“I love you too.” Missy smiled as she hung up. Missy could do this just a few months and hopefully Zelda would be there to help her be a mom. 

Time went by and school would soon be out for the summer. Missy had made it through a stomach bug with Clara and later on a cold. She had gone on a field trip to the aquarium with Clara’s class. She had started going to the Parent Teacher Meetings. River and the Doctor let Missy take over more and more. At her last meeting in Court they told her two more weeks and if everyone was in agreement Clara could be hers. 

Clara was going to be graduating from preschool at the end of the month. Missy couldn’t be prouder. Clara was so incredibly bright for her age. 

“Missy we have to go shopping for a dress for Clara for her graduation do you want to go?” River asked the weekend before Clara’s graduation. 

Missy smiled and nodded. There was a part of her terrified that River would hate her for taking Clara from her even if Clara was her on daughter. So Missy found herself in the mall with River and Clara dress shopping. While Clara was trying on a dress in the dressing room because she was almost 5 and could do it herself...River looked at Missy. 

“I’m not upset with you, Missy.” 

“What?” Missy asked. 

“I always have known Clara is yours. I knew I was just taking care of her until you could. That’s alright with me. I really love being Auntie River.”

Missy nodded as tears filled her eyes. They all got dresses and then ice cream. Clara went home with Missy. Clara spent the night telling Missy all about the things they had learned and had to do at graduation. 

“Mommy, am I going to stay with you forever?” 

“Hopefully very soon.” Missy smiled at Clara. 

“What about your friend you always talk to?” 

“Zelda?” 

“Yeah her.”

“Well I hope I will get to see her again. I also would love for you to meet her. Anymore than that though... I’m not really sure anymore.” 

Clara’s graduation went great and four days later Missy found herself in front of a judge. 

“Ms. Smith you have proved that you’re fully capable of providing for Clara and taking care of her. We are pleased to give you full custody of Clara today.” 

Missy walked out with the biggest smile on her face meeting River, the Doctor and Clara in the lobby. “I did it she is mine.” 

“I knew you could do it that’s why I have a surprise for you.” The Doctor smiled. He handed Missy two plane tickets and two passports. “Your bags are in the car.” 

“It hasn’t been quite 6 months yet though?” Missy said. 

“Yes but you have custody of your daughter so go show them you’re fit to be around children. Go get Zelda.” 

“Thank you both so much.” Missy hugged them.


	12. Chapter 12

Six months for Zelda was hard. She put on a mask complete with a show that she was fine and not completely shattered for the world, but every single night she fell apart. She would cry herself to sleep wishing for Missy to be there. Hilda had to remind her to eat every single day. She made it to every appointment though and always made sure she looked impeccable and put together. 

Letty loved her Ma-am and that made things just bearable enough. Two weeks in Zelda found her way into bed with Hilda every single night she wasn’t with Dr. Cee. The nights she was away Letty would sleep in Zelda’s bed. Zelda was trying anything to patch her heart and fight her loneliness. 

Missy and Clara walked into Doctor Cerberus store. Hilda looked up at the sound of the bell. “Missy.” She ran over and hugged the brunette. “This must be your daughter. She looks just like you.” Hilda was beaming with happiness. 

“Yes, thank goodness for that.” Missy smiled. 

“You’re here and you have her so what does that mean?” Hilda asked moving her hands around as she spoke. 

“I have full custody and if you could take me to the courthouse. I would like to find that judge, no lawyers can argue now that I can’t be with Zelda because I have Clara.” 

“Alright but let’s drop Clara off at the house. You do have paperwork that proves she is yours?”

“I do.”

“Good because I have a feeling it’s going to take all day.” 

Clara wandered into the Spellman’s house. Missy wondered whether they should have told Zelda but Hilda laughed and said it would be more fun this way. So Missy smiled and agreed. Clara looked around and finally found the redhead in her room curled up on her bed. It was where Zelda was anytime Letty was asleep. She just felt like it was the place she could lie completely broken apart and no one expected anything from her, no mask, no act...nothing. 

“Are you Zel-duh?” Clara asked. Her pronunciation might have been lacking just a little. 

“I’m Zelda and who are you and how did you get in my house?”

“I’m Clara and my mommy gave me the key.” Clara held the key out to Zelda. 

“Where did your mommy get the key?”

“Some blonde smiley lady.” Clara shrugged. 

“That must have been Hilda.”

“So where is your Mommy?” 

“She left with the blonde smiley lady.” 

“Her name is Hilda.” 

“No that’s not my Mommy’s name.” Clara rolled her eyes at the redhead. 

“No Hilda is the blonde smiley lady.” Zelda was shaking her head now. Why would Hilda leave a child with her? She was barely keeping it together for Letty. Now she was expected to take care of two girls the rest of the day. 

“Mommy said you were pretty. She was right. Are you going to be my other Mom?” Clara had now made herself comfortable next to Zelda on the bed. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Well I don’t have a Daddy and Mommy loves you. There is a girl in my class, Susan she has two Dad’s. So if you and Mommy are in love, you would be my Mom too.” Clara smiled at Zelda. “Can I nap in here? I’m really tired. It took forever for us to get here. We got to ride on a plane. I miss my bear Luna but she is in my suitcase. I always cuddle with her but can I cuddle you, Mom?” 

Zelda found herself agreeing even though she was rather confused. If she could reach her phone she would have texted Hilda to figure out what was going on but Clara had made herself comfortable lying half on top of Zelda. 

Hours later Missy and Hilda arrived back at the Spellman’s house. “I’m afraid Zelda is going to be mad.” Hilda said looking a little worried. 

“I can handle it don’t worry.” Missy smiled as she climbed the stairs. She heard voices in Letty’s room. She looked in the room to find Zelda having a tea party with both girls. Letty was holding the plastic tea cup banging it against Zelda and giggling. Clara was talking to Zelda about proper tea party etiquette. Missy smiled at the sight. “I think I could get use to seeing this.” 

Zelda turned at the voice. “Missy? You’re here.” 

“Yes and thank you so much for watching Clara today.” Missy smiled walking towards Zelda. Just then Hilda walked in. 

“Clara, Letty come on let’s go eat dinner shall we?” 

Zelda smiled silently thanking her sister. 

“Don’t worry about these two for the rest of the night Sabrina and I have this.” Hilda winked as she walked out. 

As soon as Hilda was out of the room Zelda was in Missy’s arms sobbing. “I have missed you so much. I felt like I let you down. I promised to be there and then I couldn’t be with you. You were sick and I couldn’t even take care of you. I want to be with you forever and take care of you, like you deserve.” 

Missy smiled and wiped at Zelda’s tears. “I left Zelda. I did what I had to, to make the courts see I can be a mother. I have Clara now. That’s where I was today to see that judge that said I couldn’t be with you because I didn’t even have custody of my own child. I would do anything to be with you Zelda.”

“You’re daughter is like a miniature version of you. She knows what she wants and tells you. At first I was very confused but her attitude and those blue eyes gave it away.” 

Missy smiled, “I’m sorry about that.” 

“I’m not. I’m already taken by her. She called me Mom.” Zelda smiled tears now flooding her eyes for a different reason entirely. 

“Clara hasn’t always taken to new people so that’s good.” Missy laced her fingers through Zelda’s and led her into Zelda’s bedroom. “I want to spend all night getting to know you all over again.” Missy pressed her lips against Zelda’s.


	13. Chapter 13

Missy found the zipper on Zelda’s dress and undid it gently pushing the dress to the floor. Zelda’s hands were unbuttoning Missy’s shirt. Before Zelda had a chance Missy’s skirt was on the floor. 

“You were prepared.” Zelda eyed Missy’s purple lingerie. 

“It’s been over five months.” Missy smirked. 

“I’ve missed you.” Zelda started crying again. 

“No sex tonight for you.” Missy said. 

“What? You don’t want me?” Zelda was crying harder. 

“You idiot you’re all I want. Now get in this bed and let me hold you.” Missy climbed into the bed behind Zelda and pulled her into her arms. It didn’t take much for Zelda to fall asleep. She hadn’t slept well since Missy went away. 

It was 3 am and someone was tapping Zelda. Zelda opened her eyes and sat up looking around. Missy was sleeping next to her, her hair spread out everywhere. Zelda looked over next to her side of the bed and Clara was staring at her. “Mom can I sleep with you and Mommy?” 

“Just this once, I suppose.” Zelda pulled the covers back and let Clara cuddle beside her. 

“I had a nightmare, you and Mommy were gone.” Clara whispered touching Zelda’s hair. 

“We are right here.” 

“Do you want me to go and you just keep Mommy? I don’t want to lose Mommy. I like you and Letty too. Can Hildie be my Aunt too?” Clara had such fear in her eyes and tears. 

“Come on sweet girl.” Zelda said getting up grabbing her robe. She didn’t want to disturb Missy. As soon as her robe was on she picked Clara up and cuddled her into her arms. They went downstairs and Zelda took Clara outside and held her while they sat in the rocking chair on the porch. “I love your Mommy so much and you’re a part of her and her life, so I love you. I would never send you away. I hope you are always with me, Letty and Hilda.” Zelda rocked Clara as she tried to reassure the girl. 

Clara looked up at Zelda. “I love you.” She whispered into the night before snuggling into Zelda. 

That’s where Hilda found them when she got up at 5:30. Clara and Zelda were holding tight to each other sleeping in the rocking chair on the porch. Hilda tapped Zelda gently on the arm. Zelda opened her eyes and looked at her sister. “Go, I will take care of Letty until you get up today.” Hilda smiled. Zelda nodded picking up Clara and carrying her to bed with her. 

“Where did you go?” Missy asked as Zelda cuddled into her. 

“Clara needed me.” Zelda smiled as she looked over at the sleeping girl. 

A few hours passed and Clara woke up she climbed over Zelda and hugged Missy. “Mommy, can we wake up now?” 

“Go get dressed for the day and go downstairs and find your Aunt Hilda. We will be down in just a few minutes.” 

“Alright.” Clara smiled happily running out of the room. 

“Clara is awake I take it?” 

“Yes and we have probably a half hour before she comes back looking for us.” Missy climbed on top of Zelda. Missy pulled the silk nightgown she borrowed from Zelda over her head. 

“Have you really been wearing just my nightgown all night and nothing else?” Zelda asked tweaking one of Missy’s nipples. 

“I had plans.” Missy smirked happily. 

“So did I.” Zelda peeled off her own nightgown to reveal nothing underneath. 

Missy immediately leaned down and immediately started placing kisses across Zelda’s collarbone. Missy tweaked one of Zelda’s nipples while she pressed her lips to Zelda’s. Hands made there way between each other’s legs. It was fast for both and they came with each other’s names on their lips. 

“Later on I want to take my time with you but right now we have two little girls waiting for us.” Missy smiled kissing Zelda on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks went by and Missy realized she had the family she always wanted and she never wanted to be without it. Zelda didn’t know how empty her life was before Missy, Clara and Letty. Clara and Letty loved each other so much. 

Zelda was in bed reading when Missy climbed in next to her. “Marry me?” Missy blurted out. 

“Well of course.” Zelda closed the book and laid it to the side. 

“No I mean before you adopt Letty next week. Let me adopt her too. The Doctor and River are going to be in town in three days and I have had all the paperwork done for you to become Clara’s Mom. I want to raise them together. I want us all to be together.” 

“Yes.” Zelda smiled as she wrapped her arms around Missy’s neck and kissed her.

Zelda would have complained about a small wedding before the disaster that was Faustus. 

“We can just get married at the courthouse in front of a judge.” Zelda offered. 

“As long as you’re happy and it’s what you want.” 

“I just want to be your wife.” 

“That’s all I want too.” 

The day they were going to be married Zelda was getting ready with Clara. They weren’t having a large wedding or anything but Zelda still wanted to look nice. “You’re going to be my real Mom, now?” 

“Is that what you want?” Zelda looked over at Clara who was sitting on Zelda’s bed. 

“Yes.” Clara looked at Zelda with big eyes. 

“I want that too. I love you, Clara and your Mommy. I want to take care of both you for the rest of my life.” 

Clara jumped off the bed and ran to hug Zelda. “I love you too.” Clara said as she clung to Zelda’s dress. 

Clara and Zelda were riding with Hilda, Ambrose, and Sabrina to the Court house. Missy and Letty were riding with the Doctor and River. Hilda insisted that the two women not see each other before the wedding. 

Missy was already there and inside when they arrived. 

“May I walk with you?” The Doctor asked waiting for Zelda outside the courthouse. 

“Are you asking to walk me down the aisle?” Zelda smirked. 

“Is that not acceptable?” 

“It’s acceptable.” Zelda smiled. 

“You look beautiful today. I’m sorry how I reacted in the past. You’re the best thing that ever happened to Missy. I’m so happy she found you.” 

“Thank you. I’m so happy I found her. I never realized my life was so empty until it wasn’t anymore.” 

The Doctor grabbed Zelda’s arm and led her into the courthouse. Zelda was dressed in a red lace dress and her curls perfectly framed her face. 

Missy was waiting for her dressed in a purple like suit dress that looked like something out of Mary Poppins but it was adorable. Letty started clapping her hands together yelling Ma-Ma as soon as she saw Zelda. Zelda’s eyes teared up looking at Missy with both of their girls. 

“Ms. Spellman?” The judge’s assistant stopped her before they walked in to get married. 

“Yes?” 

“The Judge knows your court case for Letty Blackwood is Friday but he spoke to everyone and got things finalized today. So as soon as you’re married you and Ms. Smith can adopt Letty.” 

Zelda had never been happier. She spent all day crying happy tears. Hilda spent the whole day crying happy tears as well. Once all paperwork was signed that made everyone officially a family and food and dancing were finished at the Spellman’s house, Zelda found herself watching Missy as she read to both of the girls. A smile was on Zelda’s face. Missy was made to be a mom. Missy looked up once she had the girls tucked into their beds and she smiled up at Zelda. Zelda waited until the girl’s door was pulled around and then she picked Missy up in her arms. 

“What are you doing?”

“Taking my bride to bed. I’m so excited to start the rest of my life with her.” Zelda carries Missy to their room and set her down on their bed. Zelda pulled Missy into her lap. “I love you so much. I’m so glad I met you in that grocery store.”

“Me too. I never thought I would find someone to love me. I thought the time for my life being anything worth living was over. Thank you for loving me and letting me be a wife and a mom.” 

Zelda pulled Missy’s lips to hers. “No problem, you’re the perfect wife and Mom. I am thrilled to spend the rest of my life with you.” Zelda whispered against Missy’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so enjoyed exploring these two together. Thank you if you stuck through this whole entire thing.


End file.
